ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Hoshi Hiroyuki
Hiroyuki Hoshi (星 洋行, Hoshi Hiroyuki) is a semi-recurring character in Hajime no Ippo. He is a featherweight boxer and Sendō Takeshi's kōhai affiliated with Naniwa Boxing Club. Background Prior to boxing, Hoshi practised karate at his family owned karate dojo and would challenge other martial arts schools. He showed up at the gym one day and Sendō took his challenge. Sendō was the first man to stay standing from Hoshi's trademark move, the Seiken, a basic power punch from karate thrown from the side of the body (which earned Hoshi the nickname "Ichigeki", or "One Shot"). He joined the Naniwa Boxing Club out of his admiration of Sendō. Later, he became the "West Japan Rookie King". History Part II Phantom Card Arc After winning the West Japan Rookie King Tournament over Maezono Makoto, Hoshi with Sendō Takeshi went to Tokyo to watch the East Japan Rookie King Tournament's Final match of Itagaki Manabu vs Imai Kyōsuke in order to research his next opponent. They watched Itagaki defeat Imai in a close battle with a decision win. After the match, Sendō and him went to greet Makunouchi Ippo and Itagaki. When they arrived, he over heard Kamogawa Genji, Yagi Haruhiko, and Ippo mention him. Sendō cut in and told them that he was nothing special. Ippo wondered why they were in Tokyo, and Sendō replied that it was enemy research since Hoshi begged him to tag along, even though he didn't want to. Hoshi introduced himself to them, and noticed Itagaki wasn't there. Yagi wondered if Hoshi was from the same gym as Sendō, when Sendō added that he was his Kouhai, and not to be too hard on him. Hoshi continued to stare down Ippo, while Sendō wanted to head back to Osaka. Hoshi asked Sendō if he planned on fighting Ippo again. Sendō told him he did, but no matter how shameless he may seem, if he lost to the same person 3 times, he would have to kill himself. He believed the next time they fight, it will only be when he knows for sure that he will be the victor. After he heard that, he asked if Sendō didn't mind he if challenged ahead of him since he joined Sendō's gym was because he idolized Sendō, and he was interested in fighting the man who defeated him twice. Yagi interrupted that he didn't have the right to challenge for the title yet, but Hoshi countered that if he won the All Japan Rookie King Tournament, he would be ranked 10th, which would give him the right. Ippo told him that Itagaki was strong, which made Hoshi smile. He asked Ippo to promise that he when beat Itagaki, that he would accept his challenge as Sendō and him leave. Seiken Arc Hoshi was the semi-final match prior to Sendō's World Challenge Countdown series against WBC 23 Ranked Jose Ramirez. He was ranked 8th in the JBC fighting against Bunsaku Krati from Thailand in an 8 round match. Prior to the match, the hometown fans cheered their support for him as he can out with his trainer and coach. At the start of the match, he touched gloves with his opponent. Hoshi took his normal stance with his left arm sticking out while his right hand is tucked at his side. The opponent thrown a fast jab that Hoshi was able to dodge, but the following jabs were able to hit him where he was losing in the exchange of left. However right as Bunsaku threw a punch, Hoshi clinched his fist and drilled him with a Seiken from his right knocking him out with one shot. After the match, Hoshi did mic performance where he thanked the crowd. He told the audience that he will be able to retrieve Sendō's title belt after one more match, where he was bring the belt back to Osaka. The crowd cheered for him to defeat Ippo. At the end of his speech, he thanked the crowd again and told them to have a safe trip home, despite Sendō's match was next. In the locker room, Sendō yelled at him since the audience was leaving. As punishment, Sendō told him to stand in position next to a wall till his match was done. After Sendo was able to defeat his opponent in 7 rounds, he returned to locker room, where Hoshi mentioned that he was worried since Sendo didn't return right away. Sendo thinking Hoshi was mocking him, told him to continue standing in place while he took Ippo and Itagaki out, where he ended up forgetting about him. Later, he sent a letter of challenge to the Kamogawa Boxing Gym, challenging Ippo if he was able to defeat Itagaki. Hoshi asked Sendo about Ippo, where Sendo told him that Ippo was a little stronger than him, and told Hoshi right now he doesn't stand a chance. Hoshi didn't care about winning or losing, he just looking for people who can put their manhood on the line in a true fight. Prior to his match with Itagaki, he blow away three opponents in his spars. Before the match began, Itagaki rushed into the ring with a flashy entrance, while he entered with the crowd behind him cheering him on to defeat Ippo and win with a One Shot. When he entered the ring, the did a few practice punches that shook the corner post. After they touched gloves to start the match, Hoshi charged toward Itagaki and threw his Seiken to finish the match quickly. However Itagaki landed a sharp uppercut counter on him instead that sent him to the ground. Hoshi was able to stand before the ten count with the crowds cheers, where he wasn't sure what Itagaki did to him. He had trouble moving his legs until he hit them to move forward toward Itagaki again with the intend to finish him off. Hoshi launched another Seiken toward Itagaki, but Itagaki was able to dodge it. Itagaki dropped his guard. Hoshi aggressively attacked Itagaki, but wasn't able to hit him. All of Hoshi's punches barely missed Itagaki by the closest of margins as Itagaki was enjoying himself. As his damage on his legs disappeared, Hoshi was able to increase the amount of punches toward Itagaki yet unable to hit him. Itagaki charged toward Hoshi, and tapped his glove before he ran away. No matter how many times Hoshi thrown a punch at Itagaki, it wasn't able to reach him. Itagaki hit Hoshi's glove again, where he thought it was Itagaki's showing him the difference between them which made him angry. He decided to put his whole weight behind each of his punches in order to hit Itagaki to finish the match. Yet Itagaki continued to dodge them while mocking and toying with him. Hoshi decided to finish him off by trading hits with him by with standing Itagaki's punches in order to catch him. He attacked Itagaki against the ropes. When Itagaki finally counter attacked back, Hoshi braced for it but Itagaki rapid fired five punches back more than he was able to withstand. He sent to the ground as Itagaki celebrated away till the referee told him to go to his corner before he started the 10 count but he stopped after he saw Hoshi wasn't moving to call the match. Itagaki was declared the winner. Itagaki continued to show boat and celebrate his win. Hoshi was able to stand up, bloody and bruised, and held by his coach. He did another mic performance, where he told Itagaki that he may of lost, but it's not over between them before tossing the mic to Itagaki. Itagaki greeted the crowd, where he was glad to make up for cancelling his previous match with Hoshi and told he consider the debt repaid in Kansai (a pun). Red Lightning Arc Sendō Takeshi told Hoshi that he was going on a beat down tour and challenging the toughest guys in the nearby weightclass on his beat down list. He was planning to challenge for the world title soon, where he believed some guy would look down on Sendō thinking him weaker than them. In order to help them to understand, Sendō decided to just defeat them all so no one can complain about it. As he left, Takeshi's Grandmother thought he was a moron, while Hoshi believed him to be a real man where he vowed to take care of things while he was gone in order for him to beat people until Sendō was satisfied. Later Yanaoka yelled at him for allowing Sendō to leave with out telling them. Hoshi mention that Sendō told him now to tell them because he knew they would never allow him to leave by himself. Yanaoka was worried about Sendō creating problems for them, since he been gone a week. He asked Hoshi if he knew who Sendō planned to challenge, but Hoshi told him that he did peek at it where he had a bunch of doodles of cats in it. Yanaoka asked the coach about what to do, but he didn't want to think about it where he planned they never heard about it. Yanaoka wanted to agree with him, but he was worried about Sendō. Hoshi told him he had nothing to worry about since Sendō was a real man. Yanaoka told him, he was worried for the guys that Sendo was fighting since they were lined up for a World title shot, but there was no telling how long it take. He knew Sendō was irritated, where he will be a wild tiger out on a prowl. It was mentioned, that Hoshi didn't enter the Class A Tournament because he wanted to fight around Osaka, similar to what Sendō previous did. Part III Post-Towards a Resolution Arc When Sendō was leaving for Mexico, Hoshi was told by Sendō to bring followers to his home in order to protect his grandmother and teacher in his absence. When Sendō's teacher was worried about how Sendō would communicate with Mexicans, Hoshi claimed that he would be going with Sendō and that he could speak English. They then left for the airport, and a few hours later, they arrive at Mexico. Match History Successions Appearance Hoshi's appearance is somewhat intimidating, much like Sendō during the latter's introduction. His appearance is quite rugged, of average height and well built for a featherweight boxer. Hoshi's hair is cut in the standard buzz cut and his eyebrows are thick. He has a prominent rectangular-shaped nose and a notable amount of stubble. His eye color is never elaborated on in the series. Personality Hoshi displays an extremely brash and hot-blooded personality, much like his senpai Sendō Takeshi. He displays very little respect for others and tends to speak his mind extremely often, regardless of the situation. The only person to earn his respect is Sendō, whom Hoshi regards with utmost respect and politeness. He claims his reason to start boxing was because he admired Sendō's prowess, as the latter was the only person to remain standing after taking Hoshi's signature Seiken directly. Boxing Abilities Coming from the world of Karate, Hoshi is a very unorthodox boxer. Despite having no ability to outbox and little to no footwork, Hoshi has a powerful one-punch finishing blow called Seiken, also known as Seiken Chudan Tsuki, a punch thrown from the waist. Testaments of Hoshi's power come from how he couldn't find any competition during his karate days and more recently from how easily he dominated the West Japan Rookie King Tournament, even, according to Imai Kyosuke, knocking around the tournament's favor Maezono like he was some child. Techniques *Seiken Weaknesses Despite his immense strength and one-hit-KO Sunday Punch, Hoshi is remarkably challenged in nearly every other area of boxing. He's lacking in footwork, speed and technique and wouldn't think to compete in any of them. Additionally, as Itagaki demonstrated, His Seiken is easy to counter due to it's simple trajectory and inability to throw in combinations, making it arguably unfit for boxing. Gallery Manga Scenes= Hoshi - Manga - Introducing himself to Ippo.png|Introducing himself to Ippo Hoshi - Manga - Staring down Ippo.png|Staring down Ippo Hoshi - Manga - Asking Sendo if he planned to have a rematch with Ippo.png|Asking Sendo if he planned to have a rematch with Ippo Hoshi - Manga - Challenging Ippo.png|Challenging Ippo Bunsaku Krati 2.png|One Shot Bunsaku Krati Hoshi ring.png|Hoshi thanking the crowd for coming before Sendo's match Sendou lectures Hoshi.png|Sendō Lecturing Hoshi |-| VS Itagaki Manabu= Hoshi vs Itagaki.png|Start of Itagaki vs Hoshi Hoshi vs Itagaki 2.png|Itagaki throws a fast punch Itagaki_Defeating_Hoshi.png|Genius Itagaki Defeating Hoshi Hoshi mic.png|Hoshi wanting a rematch after losing Itagaki - Hoshi - Dodging.png|Itagaki - Dodging Hoshi Trivia *According to Sendō TakeshiRound 705 Page 17, Hoshi never fallen in any of his spars with Sendo. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Osaka Category:Characters from Japan Category:In Fighters Category:Boxers Category:Active Boxers Category:Featherweights Category:Naniwa Boxing Club Category:Western Japan Rookie King Category:Unorthodox Boxers Category:100% Wins by KOs Category:All Fights Win by KO Category:Unknown Boxing Record